


Friends close (Enemies, closer)

by AdelineMS



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Just Friends, No Romance, Platonic friendship?, Underrated partnership, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineMS/pseuds/AdelineMS
Summary: Someone comes back to life and needs help. Guess who.





	Friends close (Enemies, closer)

**Author's Note:**

> There should be more of these two. Frenemies till the end.

Her phone rang again ... for the millionth time. Unable to ignore the damn noise, she put on het jacket to go out to the cold November wind and put an end to the situation. She remembered the last time she had seen him. She had survived, at least. With bones made shreds and her pride on the floor. _Treacherous bitch._

Locating the call was easy: she found him in what had been their headquarters, years ago. The corridors were cold, covered with a heavy layer of dust. Nostalgia owned her for a second.Silently, she opened the heavy double door of his old office, maintaining a serious and calm face, although her deceitful heart threatened to come out of her mouth. _Calm and collected, Ada._

The monitors that had previously given so much life to the room were broken and old. Most of the windows were chipped and the glass wad scattered on the floor, along with several yellowed papers.

_It had been too many long years ..._

Ada didn’t consider herself a materialistic person, yet, admiring the neglected place, she felt a certain sadness creeping up her throat. It had been one of her favourite places.

Observing the entire room, she noticed the figure looking at her quietly, leaning against one of the torn desks. With the slowness of a caught prey, she stepped forward and closed the doors timidly behind her, looking down at the floor, trying to find the right words. _Are there right words, really?_

After having deceived him with the sample, she had hidden, keeping a low profile. It was a matter of time until he found her. _Obviously._

And so he did; they had argued fiercely, no furniture survived that day and the beating was brutal. She could still feel the sound of her bones breaking, the warmth of her tears rolling down her red face. He hadn’t killed her, of course not; he had promised her that when he achieved his goal, when he became the god of the new world, she would be the first to succumb to his powerful virus.  _Condemned._

 She had never seen him so out of his mind like that time. Ada knew that if there was something human, humanity, in him, by then, it had become extinct. His death had been a triumph ... and a defeat. No more splendid scientist, mastermind and strategist. No more horror stories and explanations of experiments that she simply didn’t understand. No more hours sitting in this same room. No more of him.

 And now, years later, she had found him only meters away from her, calm as well water. He wore all black, his eternal sunglasses, arms crossed over his still broad chest. An image that she thought (prayed?) never to see again in her life...

 "Eager to finish what you started?" she asked when silence became too heavy, leaning against the door, relaxing her body. _Body language, Ada, body language._

 "Right to the point I see; you haven’t changed a thing, Ada," a certain mockery was hiding in his voice. So cold, so serious. As always.

 "I see you keep dodging questions when it suits you, Wesker." Nothing had changed, after all.  Could he hear her heart overflowing?

 "It's Albert, it has always been; and no, today is your lucky day.  You've deigned to answer my calls finally, what took you so long?" He inquired, uncrossing his arms and resting his hands on the wood behind him. _Body ... language._

 "When something points danger, a normal person with common sense tends to run to the opposite side, right?"

 "Yes, a **normal** person...You're still here," he said, drumming his fingers on the hard wood.

 "Just to ask you to stop calling, dear. Working for other people doesn’t leave much time for family reunions," a false smile creeping up her lips, a sign of security she didn’t have. The man went round the desk, leaving it between them and turned his back to her. "If you need another agent, Sherawat has a great reputation, I'm sure you'll know how to find her and she will fulfil all your requirements." Turning to the door, she took the handle in her hands. But before being able to say goodbye, she was interrupted.

 "You won’t ask me how I survived?  It's the first time we've seen each other in years, Wong, you should be at least somehow **curious** ; otherwise, you wouldn’t have come” Ada didn't turn around; she touched the silver door handle with her fingers, as she thought about how ugly the violet had suit her skin, caused by him long ago.

 "You remember the last time we saw each other, don’t you, Al?  Sorry, but I'm not interested in your life or how you might be alive in the least “the cold doorknob weighed on her hand while she now clenched it tightly. When she thought he wasn’t going to reply, she added "Just stay away, alright? It’s better that way."

 "I wouldn’t have called you if I didn’t need you, Ada." She stopped at his sharp words, the door already open in front of her, the gentle wind that ran down the corridor freezing her face. _Run, fool._

 "I'm more than sure you can handle it on your own," at another point in time, she would have thought that destroying his former boss's pride would be fun. "If you're smart enough to try to dominate the world, you're totally capable of overcoming any conflict, I'm confident you can do it alone. Besides, I'm replaceable, remember?" She remembered his hurtful words. _Low blow._

 "Still bitter?" he mocked for a second until silence reigned again; "... I woke up human" His voice had a tone of resignation; doubt made her forehead wrinkle. She shouldn’t even be listening to him; Ada hadn't come here for that. She cursed herself for taking so long. Without saying another word, ignoring her intrigue, she went out into the hall and closed the doors behind her, in which she reclined for a few seconds. Why was it so difficult?

 Memories of what their partnership had been replayed behind her closed eyelids. Not only had he been one of her best bosses, but over time they had achieved some kind of... comfort with each other. His plans along with his long monologues full of witty words had distracted her for several periods of her lonely life; she used to listen to him for endless hours, even when he wasn’t talking. He was a break from everything that hurt when she found herself alone. And she had taken certain affection, a certain addiction to his company. Certain _vulnerability_

 She didn’t know in what moment in time he had crawled into her life so carefully. Ideally, he should be dead, that was the best for everyone; even so, she missed their adventures. The nostalgia gave her a small smile through the pain: they had been too young. No other employer gave her the adrenaline that Wesker provoked inside her. So unpredictable. So explosive. She could never be bored.

 After his death, some guilt had eaten away her conscience. Although she felt made of cloth, with broken bones and bruises everywhere, there were days when memories flooded her mind. _No, Stockholm syndrome doesn’t exist._

 "You're a masochist," she whispered, pinching the bridge of her nose, unable to take another step toward the exit.

Suddenly, the door opened and a pale blond head appeared.

 "Ready to have a conversation like adults?" he asked, while looking at her through his dark glasses, slightly raising one of his eyebrows. _Cocky bastard..._

 Coupling courage and full of doubt, she stood and stretched her arm, approaching her hand to the scientist' face, who didn’t retreat to the proximity. She didn’t react when she saw  pale blue eyes while holding the heavy glasses in her hand; she instead watch them for a moment, feeling that they pierced each layer of her being. Ada also noticed that there were wrinkles in his pale skin. Just like hers. Consequences of arduous years.

 "So, no more superpowers?" She asked finally, easing tensions, lowering her eyesight to the dark glasses.

 "Unfortunately, no, no more superpowers," he said, taking a step forward and closing the door behind him. When he turned to her again, not without meeting her jade eyes again, she returned the glasses. Ada controlled a smile. So, could he feel cold now? Hungry? Or ... Sleepy? She would pay to see that. _I bet he snores_. "What is so funny?"

 "You, being human." Looking at her wristwatch, she added. "It's dinner time. Are you hungry?" Albert was never hungry. At least, not years ago. _Oh, the irony of life._

 They made several silent steps towards the exit, and half halfway she spoke again, this time more serious.

 "So ... you have omitted certain truths" beating around the bush with him was one of her favourite games.

 "Well, look who's talking ..." If there was grudge in his voice, Ada ignored it. The gentleman walked slowly by her side, both hands clasped behind him. "What truths?" He asked, turning his head to look at her.

 "You have a son. Pretty handsome, I must admit "her humour was impeccable, she was even happy. On the other hand, a snarl escaped from the man's mouth: disgust.

 "I'm aware" the short answer surprised the spy.

 "You are aware ... that you have a child? Did you suddenly forgot one day?" She asked with fake incredulous tone, biting her lip to keep from smiling.

 "So noisy, Ada" He said, slowly shaking his head in reprimand. The footsteps resounded in the high corridors as they made their way to the front door, the voices lost in the distance.

 "Oh, come on, I haven’t had a good gossip for years ..." she complained, pretending to get maybe only a little information. In the end, he would tell her. She knew he would tell her. _He had to tell her..._

 "And China?" He asked, annoying her with a half-smile.

 "Ugh, let's not talk about China," she said, dismissing it with a wave of her hand as they went out into the night, wondering how many years they could cover for the rest of the evening.


End file.
